


bass and his weird feral brother

by Yosu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drabble, Feral Behavior, Like, REALLY before the X1 events, bass is just really done, pre X1, wily: aha! my greatest creation! zero, zero is just a weird feral dog man, zero: woof woof -- ya know my guys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: bass has to watch over the newest DWN, a crimson reploid who acts more animal than man.





	bass and his weird feral brother

"So? Are you the latest and greatest Wily creation?" Bass snarked, glancing at the caged robot -- clad in tacky red and white armor, with long blond hair.

Bass waited a second for the robot to respond, counting the second pass.

_Did the old bastard fuck up **THIS** badly that it can't even talk?_

Then it growled like a dog -- but it sounded nothing like Treble or that Megatwerp's pooch. It was like a wild animal or a sickly, rabid dog.

Bass stepped back, disgusted. "What the hell?" He coughed. "Did that old bastard forget to teach you basic  _english_?" 

It groweled again, sounding defensive, almost afraid of Bass -- but ready to tear his throat out.

What the hell did Wily create...? A wild, rabid animal?

 


End file.
